


Untitled

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik look through the pictures that Raven and Charles took at the fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Charles waved a small packet as he sat down in the window seat with Erik. The other glanced up from his book casually. "What's that Charles?"

"I've gotten the film developed from the camera we took to the carnival." Erik scoffed and went back to his book, earning him a glare from Charles. "Just look through then with me." Erik set his book aside with a resigned sigh.

They flipped through a few of Raven, Hank, and the rest of the "children", including Erik's actual children, Pietro and Wanda. Eventually Charles came to a place where he didn't recognize the pictures. He'd given the camera off to Raven. It was a photo of Erik holding onto Charles's hand, both of them with a child, Pietro on a leash that was in Erik's free hand, Charles balancing Wanda on his shoulders. Charles couldn't help but smile at Pietro pouting and Erik's tight frown. He pulled that one out of the pile and balanced it on his thigh. A few miscellaneous pictures of Wanda and Pietro doing various things. The Charles's favorite.

It was Charles and Erik sitting on one side of the ferris wheel compartment. They'd all ridden in the same carriage, a tight fit, and Erik and Charles had been seated next to each other. Erik's arm was draped lazily over Charles's shoulders, Charles's face in Erik's neck tiredly. Erik's eyes were focused on where you could just see Wanda perched to look over the grounds. She'd been leaning too far for Erik's comfort. Pietro had been sitting on the camera person's lap because there were a few strands of silver hair in the corner of the frame.

Charles held it and leaned against Erik's shoulder with a smile. He nudged him gently. "Wasn't all bad."

"You say that because you didn't have to try to put Pietro to sleep after **_someone_** ," he gave Charles a pointed look, "gave him a rather large bag of cotton candy." Charles looked away sheepishly.

"I wonder who did that?" He asked innocently

"Mm," Erik hummed and brushed his nose against Charles's. "It remains a mystery." He leaned forward to press a kiss to Charles's lips when they were gagging from the doorway.

"Ew! Pietro! Aunt Raven! They're KISSING again!" Wanda yelled and took off down the hall.


End file.
